Catching Up
by animefreak5483
Summary: Life is never easy. Nami & Sanji know this is true. When words from Zoro and an unexpected visitor calls Nami's past into question will Sanji's image of his innocent angel crumble? Can Sanji look past all this and see that it all doesn't matter now?
1. Chapter 1

_Catching Up_

_A/n: Long time no see OP fandom! It has been some time since I wrote for this coupling, but it has to be one of my favorites. And the good portion of my doujinshi collection being devoted to 37 pairing proves that._

_That being said, its time for another fic, and the legal stuff we have to get out of the way- I do not own the characters or the original story line of One Piece. If I did, there would be a whole lot more fluff going on!_

_While reading this over I have yet to figure out where exactly this fic could fit in with the original story arcs... it doesn't have any spoilers, so don't worry about having read the current chapters... oh well, just enjoy it on its own then!_

_Also in this story there are kind of heavy topics... implied stuff... but nothing that I would deem M in rating... if you disagree please let me know. The rating might change as we go along... we shall see!_

_So anyway! Sit back and enjoy the fluff!_

* * *

A delicious aroma from the kitchen wafted forth and surrounded the strange looking boat sailing on the calm waves.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the breeze was cool against the sun's hot rays. The crew on the solitary ship seemed to not have a care in the world. The waves and the wind carried them towards their destination at a leisurely pace.

The day was a striking contrast from the situation a few days prior. The latest scuffle they had luckily gotten out of left the crew tired and in need of a little quiet time. A small port town on a friendly and peaceful island seemed just the spot to re-supply the ship and give its crew a breather from the constant troubles they seemed to find.

Each crew member seemed to find peace in their own way. On deck the long nosed scientist fiddled with a few new experiments while the wide grinning captain played happily with a pinwheel in his favorite spot.

Standing amongst the mikan trees, the curvy figured navigator allowed the breeze to blow in her hair as she picked a few of the ripe mikans. It had been a while since she had time to just sit in her grove, and it seemed to be exactly what she needed.

Below the grove, sitting at the kitchen table where two figures, both with their own agenda for being out of the sun. The wind would have only made his work grinding herbs with his tiny pistol or mortar more complicated, so the tiny doctor with the big hat sat at the table. The hopes of getting some of whatever the cook was working on as also added incentive to frequenting the kitchen, but he was not about to tell the cook that.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was calm and relaxed. While the cook expertly crafted his newest treat, he hummed a sweet melody. However, the tune was lost on the green haired swordsman who also sat at the table. With a clean cloth he was carefully cleaning one of his three swords. Then again with so much domesticated bliss radiating from the cook it was hard for the swordsman to totally ignore the cook. The love cook was just sickening at times with his whipped attitude and obedient actions. If he didn't get the most delicious and free food, he would have really done something about the man happily slicing away at the counter.

Before he knew it, he was left alone at the table. Chopper, having finished his grinding, had given up on the hope of a pre-lunch treat and went below deck to finish his work. It was just the two men in the kitchen.

"You almost done with that?" Zoro put his sword down seeing the glistening metal, he knew it was as clean as it was ever going to be. The Suzy Homemaker of the group was getting more and more annoying with the happy humming and fawning over his creation.

"You can't rush love like this!" The curly eye-browed cook replied grabbing a bag of whipped cream. Skillfully he applied the white sugar-filled topping in little flower shapes to the dish before stepping back to admire his work.

Zoro couldn't help but drool seeing the perfectly crafted treat. The white cream on top of layer after layer of fresh fruits and thick looking cake made his mouth water.

"And I can only guess who gets that." He scoffed knowing a certain lucky navigator would get yet another sweet dessert. "Pansy."

"A perfectly delicious treat for my perfectly delicious treat." Sanji smiled and went all heart eyed.

"At least tell me you're gonna get something return… with a girl like that she has to be good at something." Zoro smirked seeing he hit his mark.

"Shut your mouth! Don't talk about my angel like that." Sanji growled. "What we share is nothing like you've ever experienced."

"Look here buddy, there is nothing wrong with the things I do. And I'll let you there's no way a girl without experience can make a guy scream the way you do… by the way, you mind keeping it down will ya? I like to sleep at night."

Sanji was taken back by the notice that their little bed time activities were known to the rest of the crew. It was a bit embarrassing to say the least. But that was superseded when the insinuation rung in his ears.

"What do you know about her? And who are you to make such accusations about her virtue like that?"

"Don't get all mad at me… I'm just telling you to open your eyes… well, speak of the devil; here you can ask her yourself." Zoro smiled seeing the door open and the smiling navagator walk in. For some reason he enjoyed seeing the couple get all riled up. It amused him when there was nothing better to do… he had already taken a nap that day, and lifted a thousand or so reps of weights…

"Excuse me?" Nami didn't look too thrilled to be called a devil, especially when she had just walked into the room. She at least liked to get in a few jabs before the verbal fighting got this far. Setting down her basket of mikans on the table, she looked confused.

"Don't mind this idiot… look my sweet. Just for you!" Sanji smiled as he ushered Nami closer to the counter and handed her a spoon.

Zoro watched as Sanji placed a few kisses to her neck as she hugged him in thanks for the treat. He couldn't help but mumble something under his breath before turning to start on his second sword.

"What's his problem?" Nami asked turning to look at the eternally angry swordsman. She could not help but wonder what she could have possibly done to get Zoro this peeved without being there.

"He just can't believe that my Nami-san is a sweet, innocent angel!" Sanji said hugging her.

"Innocent my ass." Zoro scoffed.

"What was that?" Sanji instantly went on the defensive. He dropped his arms from around Nami and strode over to Zoro. The fighting stance was set and Zoro, not one to back down from a challenge also stood. The two faced each other ready to break into a fight any second.

"Will you both stop it? You're like two annoying children having a pissing contest." Now it was Nami's turn to growl as she slammed her spoon down on the counter.

"What does it matter if I am what you say or not? Why do you care?" Nami asked turning on the two and storming over to the door. Before she could exit, she was stopped in her tracks.

"Spoken like a true wh…"

Sanji's foot was up to Zoro's throat in a second cutting him off.

"I will not have you insinuating or calling Nami-san names like that. She's nothing like what you are saying!"

"You just believe that… it's none of my business if she's more experienced then what you think or not."

"How would you know?" Nami snarled in an angry voice, not bothering to look at either man.

"You tell him Nami-san! Our first time was something that he could never imagine- it was more than just sex. It was a first time expression of true love. Something shared with only one person."

Nami turned and looked at Sanji as his words sunk in. It made her a little dizzy and her breath caught in her throat. He felt that strongly… it was that important to him…in his eyes she fit this pure and innocent image…but deep down it hit her hard. Nami averted her eyes. How could she tell him now… like this in front of Zoro?

"Why would you listen to him?" Nami asked turning back to the counter and picking up her spoon and the parfait. Moving quickly she went to take Sanji's hand. She wanted to get out of there, and she didn't really want him talking with Zoro anymore either.

"See!" Sanji looked back at Zoro before taking Nami's hand and following her out of the room.

"Yeah, I see… I see that you're blind." But Sanji had already left. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" He sighed getting up and picking up the left over cream. "Might as well have a snack before my second nap of the day."

* * *

Later that evening after all the dishes were done, and the late night course corrections were laid, both Sanji and Nami retired to the downstairs cabin.

"Everything ok?" Sanji asked as Nami slipped into bed. For several months the two had shared the girls room and the bed.

They had been through so much- it was after one of the last villains had tired to marry Nami, that Sanji just could not take it anymore. He proposed while wrapped in bandages from head to toe lying on her bed after a massive fight. And she surprisingly accepted it.

It had taken her some time to work things through in her mind, but she had realized some time ago, that she cared for him… loved him even. It was the first time since she was young that she admitted that openly. This new kind of relationship was refreshing at times. It felt good to fall asleep in his arms, to have someone there that made you smile… someone that would give their life for you.

Granted Sanji's level of devotion was a bit much at times… ok a lot. But it wasn't all bad.

She had her quirks and he certainly had his. And that was why she was particularly troubled by their conversation in the kitchen earlier that day.

"Nami?" Sanji's voice pulled her back to the present.

"The ship's fine… don't worry." She replied and laid on her back next to him; mindful of not making too much contact.

"And you?" He sounded concerned. She blinked at him, before answering.

"I'm fine… why?"

"Well, after Zoro's foul mouth in the kitchen you've been rather quiet… don't let his words bother you."

Sanji only meant well. Nami knew this. However, his words only seemed to bother her.

"Sanji, its normal for people to have other partners… its only sex."

"But its not just sex Nami… with you its never just that. You're my only… there's never been another that I have loved on this level. It's only you Nami." He said propping himself up on his elbows and cupped her face.

This only made her gut twist… he loved her that much… even though he was a love cook, she believed him when he said she was his first. And that made the Zoro's words 'more experienced' echo in her mind. They got sharper and more pointed with each kiss that Sanji placed on her lips and skin.

"Sanji… I'm…"

"What is it Nami-san?" He stopped and looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm tired; can we just snuggle and go to bed?"

"Whatever my Nami-san wants."

* * *

A/n:

Well, good job Zoro. Make her feel like crap. Just what is Nami hiding? Will it really matter to your love cook? Or will her past finally catch up wit her and ruin her future with our beloved blond?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_A/n: Well thanks for the reviews and favs listings. I really enjoy reading your comments. Please keep them coming._

_Well I am back from summer vacation and totally broke- that means I will be staying home and writing a good deal this summer. Lucky for you!_

_So to those who are worried about Zoro being a bad guy in this fic- he never is the bad guy. Like in the anime, Zoro's character is one that likes to get both Nami and Sanji mad. This fic is no different. There really is no bad guy in the fic. Anyway, on to the next chapter!_

* * *

Long after Sanji fell asleep with her securely in his arms, Nami laid there unable to sleep.

She didn't know what to say... How could she tell him about part of her past if it would upset him? He seemed to think so highly of her and that they were each other's firsts. What did it matter; firsts, seconds, or even thirds… love was something special. And he was right about that. There was no doubting that her nights with him were on a completely different level… but still how would he take the news…

Somehow she must have passed out and sleep finally claimed her because the next thing she knew Sanji was getting out of bed. Like usual the blond cook would roll out of bed, trying to be quiet. Placing a kiss to her head he would leave and begin breakfast.

Nami rolled over and tried to return to sleep, but it didn't come.

Getting flustered would not help her, so instead she got up. Stretching, Nami decided what she needed was to clear her mind and figure out how to talk to Sanji. The best place to do that was in her mini mikan grove.

Leaving her room, she was welcomed to the new day with a slight breeze blowing past her. The sunrise was always a refreshing thing to watch. From time to time Sanji would join her before prepping breakfast and they would watch it together.

On her way up the steps to her grove, she was so enchanted with the sunrise that she didn't notice the other person napping in the dawn light.

Nearly tripping on one of the swords on the floor, Nami caught herself.

"Damn it! I nearly fell on that stupid sword!" Nami growled and kicked the sleeping swordsman. Zoro slowly opened one of his eyes and frowned.

"Woman… you're lucky I haven't had breakfast yet or else you'd by dead." His voice was a sleepy snarl, but Nami didn't seem to care about his threat.

"I'm not in the mood." Nami said back and continued to walk over the sleeping man.

"Ah? Trouble in Pansy Paradise?" He smirked and sat up, both eyes open and strangely awake. Nami struggled to not jump on him and strangle the lazy man.

"None of your business."

"No, I guess not, but it might be his… and you know how blind he can be."

"Why do you care about the two of us? Do you have something against people being happy? Against me finally being happy?" She nearly blew up at him, her arms were out.

"So you aren't going to tell him?"

Nami's boiling point was surpassed with that comment and she turned to look at him, wishing she had something sharp to throw at him.

"What the hell does it have to do with you? Tell me! Oh, wait, that's right, you enjoy making my life hell!" She needed to get out of there before she broke down in front of Zoro. There was only so much she could take at the moment…

"I love him… yeah, he wasn't my first in some aspects, but he is the first that I really care about… if you could open your eyes and see that instead of the double standard you have, you could see why it's hard for me to tell him… because …I… my past might make me a whore, but what about the other way around? Why can you do it and everything be fine?"

"Hey now…" Zoro was rather shocked and taken back. He was a little afraid she was going to start crying on him… there was something about crying women that got to him… hoping to get her back to normal, Zoro smiled. Instead of making her cry, he hoped to get her back angry at him. He decided he must be masochistic or something, he actually enjoyed getting her to yell at him.

"It doesn't matter. Women are free to do whatever they want in my book. Besides, most guys like women with a little experience. He sure seems to not be complaining." Zoro saw that his words didn't seem to be helping, so he thought maybe lightening the mood with a joke would help. "And you must really like him because you don't seem to be charging him…."

He didn't get to say any more when her hand connected with his face and sent him off balance. He caught himself before he fell over; he had not expected her slap to be that powerful.

Nami stormed off without a word and returned to her room, leaving a stunned swordsman in her wake.

Yep, definitely a masochist.

* * *

The day continued on without too much more in the way of incidents; just the normal amount of kitchen raid attempts, and a few others. Sanji had breakfast served and the kitchen cleaned when he brought a tray down for Nami. He didn't understand what was going on between Nami and Zoro. The first thing he noticed was the dark bruise on the swordsman's face and then Nami's refusal to leave their bed.

He tried all his usual tricks on getting her out of bed, but nothing seemed to work. Giving up, he left the tray and returned to the kitchen.

His mind was trying to come up with reasons why Nami would go this far just because of a comment from Zoro. There had to be something else bothering her.

* * *

Nami had been sitting in bed for three hours straight. Doing nothing… and being pathetic. At the moment she was letting herself get worked up about something as meaningless as this. Sanji would understand. He might not be ok at first, but he wasn't really the sort of person who would hate her, right?

Getting up out of bed, Nami decided to not let her past ruin her life again. She had survived far too much to give up now and let a few comments from a worthless annoyance send her into a depressed state.

Leaving her room, Nami appeared on deck, right in time to see the ship successfully finish docking. The crew was going to port for two days to get supplies and then continue on. She had nearly forgotten about the stop. Thankfully Usopp was half decent at the docking procedures and she really wasn't needed for this task. Looking up at the kitchen she could hear the noises inside. Sanji was yelling at the others and giving them what she could only assume to be a list.

The docking fee was paid and the crew was excited to get some shore time. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were indeed given a short list and a limited amount of money; no doubt the captain would try and spend money on food, so Chopper and Usopp were given strict orders to watch their captain closely.

Nami hid behind the door and watched as her childish friends ran off the boat. And so too did her confidence.

* * *

Sanji stood in the kitchen cleaning the dishes silently. Dealing with Luffy and the others was causing him a headache. On top of that, he had not been his normal self all morning. And he knew exactly the cause of his uneasiness. Last night their little conversation in the kitchen had upset her. He was not exactly sure how the conversation went from making Nami an extra special treat to her supposed past.

It bothered him greatly how Zoro took teasing her too far more often than not. And this time something he said had caused her to get quiet and turn away from him and most of the crew. He was not sure what was going on, but he knew deep down nothing in her past could change his mind on the present and their future… she should have known that, right?

Putting down his dish he noticed a flash of color from on deck. Looking out the window near the sink, Sanji saw his little thief sneak off ship. From the way she was walking and the speed, he assumed she did not want to be noticed or followed for that matter.

Knowing Nami and her need for space, Sanji had two options. He could allow her time to get over and work through whatever she needed to do. Or he could be the meddling boyfriend and help her get through whatever painful events Zoro's words had brought up.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Sanji sighed and made his decision.

* * *

The streets were full of people; many were shopping, others were strolling leisurely. The sun was shining and the day would have been perfect for a quiet picnic for two. And yet, she walked alone. She had thought getting off the ship before Sanji was done in the kitchen would give her some time to clear her mind; build up her confidence in their relationship… in herself… And yet this new atmosphere wasn't helping at all in figuring out her current dilemma.

Nami walked by the happy couples and the others on the street with her hands crossed below her chest, unintentionally pushing up her already large chest. Added to the short mini skirt hugging her hips, her top was making several of the passers by stop to take a look. She hated men some times. And she hated herself as well because she had often used her looks to get her out of a bind…

She stopped in her tracks after her stomach grumbled loudly. Noticing that she was indeed famished, she looked around to try and find something… something that wouldn't remind her of Sanji for the moment.

After a nice greasy sandwich from a street vendor, Nami's hunger was satisfied, but she was no closer to solving the greater problem. She tried hard to keep herself from blaming the relationship aspect of her life. She had never been in this situation to truly hate herself for her past. And she didn't want to keep thinking about all the mistakes and negative situations she had found herself in over the years. Sanji knew her life was not one she was fully proud of... the whole crew knew the majority of it. However it was the part that they didn't know that was haunting her.

She had been desperate... and stupid thinking that she could live herself after trying to supplement her money reserves with such a profession. Arlong and the others had suggested that she would be good at such a job... but after a short time she couldn't do it anymore.

The money she received was tainted... stealing money from pirates, thieves, and overall bad people was acceptable, but buying her village's freedom with money she was given was not.

A shiver ran up her back at the thought of what she had done. What she had tried to forget. Sanji had offered her a new start. Everything was different… she was different. But now, Zoro's words had brought up so much. She doubted he had intended to, but that was Zoro for you. He had a knack causing trouble.

But it really wasn't his fault…

She was so caught up in her own mind that she didn't hear the voice from behind calling her name. A hand on her shoulder caught her attention and turned her around quickly.

Rather angry with being abruptly interrupted, Nami was about to begin yelling at who ever grabbed on to her. Looking up with fire in her eyes, she opened her mouth to begin but then stopped.

"Nami, long time no see."

* * *

_A/n: Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review so that I feel motivated to type the next one!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
